Onuris The Historian : A Pokemon Tale
by Acen'daqua
Summary: Onuris is the son of the most important man in Rellik a region where Pokemon are considered equal mostly they are partners to humans and protect them as well as their human is expected to protect them. So yea more info inside but just know its my first story so please be harsh with your reviews.
1. Chapter 1 - Stuck in a room

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm**

**Well Hello all and welcome to my first chapter ever published of anything. On Fanfiction. So yay me anyway if you've been here before you probably realize that I have edited some things including the intro. But yea I hope you enjoy just saying. Right I don't own Pokemon if I did Wailord would be mandatory on every Pokemon team... Cough cough enjoy and review please.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Chapter 1: Stuck in a Room.**

"Stuck in a room-" he said taking two steps to the left.

"Stuck in a room with no clue-" he turned and went the other way.

"Stuck in a room with no clue as to what-" turned once more.

"Stuck in a room with no clue as to what Arceus will do! Ah ha got it!" Onuris (Oh-new-ris) cheered. Pumping his arm in the air. But in reality though he was bored and anxious.

Because he'd had been stuck in a room for some time. He also had no idea what Arceus the creator Pokémon planned... to do.  
Just this morning Onuris had been the adopted prankster son of the High Father leader of the entire region of Rellik.

He did not plan for his name to be called and for him to be one of the few chosen to go on a Research Expedition to one of the different regions. Heck he wasn't even a student at the Historic Academy where young teens were trained to go to the different regions and collect information on the ancient world.  
Yes, yes big surprise but other than being nervous about why he was called to be a Historian in the first place.

Onuris was also super pumped because the day students become official Historians Arceus gifts each with their partner Pokémon who will accompany them on their journey so now Onuris was stuck in a room with no clue what Arceus would do or rather pick technically.

Before being thrown in the dark room however he was told Arceus would watch and read him and determine his partner Pokémon based on Onuris's personality. So now Onuris wondered aloud what this might entail.

"Let's see I think of myself as a brave warrior who likes to have fun sooo a Squirtle maybe?"

"All though I am told I talk allot perhaps a Jigglypuff? Oh no please no Jigglypuff Mr. Arceus sir."

"Ugh I'm hardworking sure I may put the job off a bit but I do it eventually maybe a strong Timburr?"

"I don't know Mr. Arceus gimmie someone brave like me someone who appreciates a good joke someone I can hug when I'm down… Ugh did I say that last part out loud? Please scratch that last request Mr. Arceus I'm clearly delirious with anticipation."  
Suddenly the dark room lit up with a blinding light and standing in the modest room was Arceus the god Pokemon himself.

Onuris had never heard of the god Pokémon actually showing up to these things he would generally just make a Pokémon appear out of thin air. Either way the young man bowed immediately when he recognized Arceus.

The room returned to being dark luckily it had no windows and only one door which was monitored by two guards making sure the sacred act of a Historian receiving their partner Pokémon was not interrupted. Arceus waited for Onuris to stand straight at which point he addressed him with a voice that reverberated around and made it impossible to ignore.

"Young Onuris you are to receive your partner Pokémon today however this would not have occurred normally correct?"

"Yes sir I'm not even a student at the academy I'm just the High Father's adopted son."

"Indeed so why is it you were in fact called?" A silence followed before Onuris said.

"Actually sir I was hoping you knew…"

"Indeed I do and I shall tell you but first seeing as what we shall discuss involves both you and your Partner Pokémon I shall summon him now that way you both may hear what will come to pass."

"Yes sir I'd like that."

"I have been listening to your voice and your mind and through them I have determined your partner who will stand beside you through thick and thin on your journey."

"About what you heard-"Onuris let the sentence drop as Arceus did not seem all too much in a listening mood.

"Understand this Onuris choosing a partner Pokémon is more important then you know this Pokémon will die for you if you let him and as a Historian I expect you to do the same for him now."

With that a second light filled the room its point of origin was Arceus's mouth. It slowly floated across the room and landed softly beside Onuris but just as it did it flashed brightly then disappeared. At first Onuris couldn't see a thing but slowly his eyes adjusted. Beside him he saw a white tipped tail curving down into a massive body that came up to his knee.

It had four short legs and two round almost spiral ears and a blank expression no one could match. "Slooow…Poke" It said with a yawn. Onuris starred with disbelief.

"It's-"

"Are you displeased with the Pokémon I choose for you?"

"It's just so… Pink."  
With that said pink Slowpoke opened its mouth and bit Onuris's leg it wasn't that its teeth were all that sharp but his jaw strength was unrivaled. "Yow!" Onuris glared at the Slowpoke who he could have sworn glared right back despite his blank expression hardly moving.

"Thus already you begin to understand each other I accept this bond you two will be paired ever more."  
Then a second light filled the room surrounding Onuris and Slowpoke apparently binding them. Onuris wasn't very thrilled and Slowpoke didn't seem to chipper either. Arceus looked at them both.

"I am the one who made this a reality I spoke with the High Father and that is why you were called upon Onuris."  
That was a surprise. Arceus himself spoke with his father and told him to call Onuris's name?

"Pay attention Onuris this is vital firstly you must know your father does love you remember that always." Though stunned at first he then felt like laughing in Arceus's face the High Father was not a loving man and Onuris had the proof etched in his back. Sure he was a prankster and this wasn't exactly an admirable trait in the son of the most powerful man in Rellik.  
Heck maybe he did pull pranks, hate etiquette, and made fun of the Historians from time to time but every misstep was a scarring reminder on his back.

"I know your mind Onuris and you must not focus on the bad, has not that been your philosophy all along? Is that not why you can be so jovial and laugh when Ife cries over you bleeding wounds?" Onuris nodded a tiny nod.  
Arceus let his words sink in before he spoke again.

"As I said remember that he loves you, for it was because of him you weren't exiled."

"Exiled?" Onuris nearly shouted. The god Pokémon knew the walls were thick and prepared for everything from a Loudred's shout to an Aggron's rampage so he didn't fret.

"Yes exiled for you have no place in Rellik."

"That's not true." Onuris said dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Yes it is. You weren't trained to be a Historian you are thought of as to old to learn and it was originally the intention of the High Father for you to succeed him in his duty."

"Dodged a bullet there I guess." Onuris said laughing trying to take in what he was being told.  
They stared t each other as if just waiting for the other to just say something.

"With no academy training and no prowess as High Father many people believed you had no home in Rellik… thus exile."

"Well that was nice of them." Onuris said heavy sarcasm intended.

"Two people stood by you through it all however The High Father and Ife."

"He actually defended me?" he asked with genuine surprise.

"Many times over you were to be exiled after the Historians left so I ordered your father to make you a Historian yourself so you may leave on a Research Expedition with your honor and status intact."

"Because those are so important to- Wait you 'ordered' my father to make me a Historian?"

"Even the High Father is not above Arceus." The god Pokémon said almost smugly.

"Okay so thanks, I guess is there a reason you're telling me all this?"  
Arceus nodded.

"Indeed for you are going to change very much and have your eyes opened on your Research Expedition to the ways of those in the other regions."

"You mean capturing Pokémon in their homes taking them away from their friends and family then forcing them to fight each other for little more than entertainment and glory?... Yea don't really see how my way of thinking will change on that venue." He said looking around like what Arceus said had little consequence.

"It will." Arceus stated almost challenging Onuris to argue.  
But he simply sighed after a few seconds of looking around and brought his attention back to the glaring Pokémon who could speak a single word and erase him.

"Okay then what else?"

"You will be persecuted by your peers."

"I already am according to you."

"It will be worse; all will turn their back on you except for-"with that the god Pokémon nodded towards Slowpoke.  
He and Onuris stared at each other.

"I think you got your info wrong on that one." Onuris boldly stated glaring at the pink one who glared right back. As well as Slowpoke can anyway.

"It is final and I have seen it!" Arceus nearly shouted his echoey voice nearly deafening Onuris. Slowpoke however looked like nothing had happened but did cease his glaring all the same. "Now it is time for you to go forth with your partner and fulfill your mission. Don't hesitate but don't rush to meet destruction either."

With that Arceus glowed a final time and was gone. Onuris was confused and needed to think but he didn't have the luxury unfortunately as someone was now banging on the heavy steel door.  
He walked to it and Slowpoke followed though a bit grudgingly. Onuris it to see one of the guards standing at attention.

"Sorry sir but the Historians are to be on stage receiving their Research Expeditions from the High Father any minute… H-Has Arceus not sent you a partner sir?" with that Slowpoke appeared beside him and yawned.  
The guard looked perplexed as if he wanted to ask another question or say a condescending thing about Slowpokes either way he didn't get the chance as he felt something land.

"Was that… rain?" they looked up to see a tiny but jet black cloud directly above the small room. "A-Anyway sir you need to depart immediately. Onuris nodded slowly and began walking. He wanted to crack a joke but he couldn't. Not knowing everybody in the country hated him.

He was also to busy looking down to notice the black cloud had moved away from the meeting room and was directly above his head. The rain continued, a cold drizzle though slow it was still a steady rain.

Onuris growled as he walked through the city glaring at the people who looked at him odd. He thought they were staring because he was still here in Rellik and not on a rowboat headed to an island far secluded; he seethed with anger not noticing he was the only one getting rained on it the whole city.

Slowpoke followed as well not minding the cool rain he was sour with Onuris as well but he had heard Arceus plain as day they were bonded best to just move on with life and see what came of it. Suddenly, and much to the surprise of Slowpoke, and those watching Onuris whirled around and pointed his finger at him.

"All right pinky if were partners I'm sure not gonna call you Slowpoke that's your race not name so here's the deal. I Onuris it means He who brings back the distant one and you are now Paki (Paeh-key) which means witness as in you will watch me bring the history back to Rellik in whatever form it's in. Got it?"  
Slowpoke considered biting him again but chose simply to undermine him with a yawn and immediately the rain intensified though the cloud grew no bigger it merely drenched Paki and Onuris while those on the street tried to avoid the torrent it was creating. By the time they made it to the stage set up in the middle of town the cloud had ran out of juice and was gone but now he was soaked and shivering.

He wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of him looking miserable though. If they all hated him he hated them right back he refused to look weak as he stood beside the three others chosen. He didn't know them well just two guys and a girl from the academy. Onuris had managed to make it with some time to spare, so he simply relaxed and shut down. Until quite suddenly he was grabbed from behind and dragged through the curtain.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**So yea that's chapter 1 please tell me what you think when you review... If you review please be honest but also remember I'm new, the format is weird, and I fail at life. Anyway I have four chapters written but after this fiasco I think I will go back and edit Chapter 2 then edit it again, and again, and have someone proof read it, then I might put it on when I'm not so self conscious. Anyway enough about my insecurities. How'd you like the actual story? Please know I did not mean for it to sound so... bad the whole thing with Onuris's back I didn't realize how bad it sounded till I uploaded it and yea. Just know this will not be one of those stories where Pokemon bleed and die though there will probably be parts where your like eh that sounds pretty bad I promise it is not my intention but yes despite the grammar errors and obvious mistakes this is still my baby and I shant give up on it!**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Ceremony

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm m**

**Okay here it is in this chapter stuff gets real. Anyway not the point the point is I do not own Pokemon if I did Tropius would have Mango growing on it instead of Bananas please read and enjoy.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Chapter 2: The Ceremony**

When his attacker let go he saw it was merely Ife. "What are you doing!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Onuris scolded. Ife was his sister adopted by the High Father just like him thus the two had lived in the massive mansion their whole lives together. Now Onuris was rather glad to see his annoying sister after what he'd just been told.

While Onuris used the boredom as an excuse to pull pranks and act like an idiot. Ife was a proper miss who attended every ceremony and lesson growing up. More than those things though she was Onuris's caretaker keeping him out of trouble when possible and keeping him out of deep trouble as often as she could manage.

She smirked at the fact he had actually been startled. But then her smile disappeared. "You're soaking wet what happened? Did you fall in a fountain?"

"No it was raining earlier didn't you notice?"

"Um no I walked back to the mansion during the intermission it didn't rain a drop but speaking of Pokémon…"

Ife looked at Onuris expectantly. He rolled his eyes "Paki come here." Onuris said dejectedly and loud enough for all to hear since he figured the Slowpoke was still on the other side probably to slow to realize Onuris had almost been kidnapped. Well turns out Paki had noticed and been watching the whole time on the ground behind Onuris sticking his head out of underneath the curtain.

Rather than come out and introduce himself, he opened his mouth and shot a jet of water at Onuris soaking him further. Ife only smirked." A Slowpoke? How fitting."

"Hey I'm not slow I'm nothing like a Slowpoke."

"Not necessarily a bad thing Onuris." She said calmly. "Slowpokes are very observant and calm in the heat of battle being a Slowpoke is just as great as a Mightyena in its own way."

With that Paki scooted over and stood beside Ife and nodded. "Traitor." was all Onuris said. But him and Ife exchanged a glance and for the first time since his name was called Onuris actually smiled.

"A Slowpoke I wish I could say I'm surprised." The voice made Ife and Onuris stop dead it was none other than the High Father himself in the flesh standing right behind him.

Onuris turned to see his father a giant of a man with long regale silver hair his body was very muscular not that you could tell by looking at him as he always wore a robe colored Emerald and gold the robes of the High Father. Onuris wished he was half as awe inspiring instead he was short skinny with messy brown hair and brown eyes.

Ife on the other hand had shoulder length hair so black it appeared purple and stormy eyes that matched her father's. Onuris's gaze went to a small form standing on the High Fathers shoulder. A Nidoran F stood there and looked angrily down at Ife. "Desiv wished to come to the ceremony so I brought her here." Than their father handed the small blue Pokémon to Ife who as soon as she had a hold bowed slightly and scooted back quickly.

The High Father stood tall once more though his hair was grey he was just as fit as he had been in his teens and even now he was no older than forty five. His hair was misleading sure but his eyes they were sharp as knives and Onuris had felt their edge cut through him more than once like now for instance.

"Ife go take your seat the ceremony shall begin shortly." He said swinging his eyes to the side getting both with his jagged gaze.

Ife gave a small nod and left quickly with Desiv locked in her arms. Once she was gone Paki lumbered over to Onuris and stood by him staring the High Father down while Onuris was perfectly happy scratching his head and avoiding eye contact."Do I need to explain to you my decision?" he asked though his voice sure didn't make it sound like a question.

Onuris shook his head. "No sir."

"Good the ceremony is about to begin and you will be leaving on a boat immediately after. So I have had your things packed on board."

"Wait what! B- But isn't there like a three day period before the Research Expedition?"

The High Father growled at how loud Onuris had yelled he hoped no one would come looking.

"Yes but many people believe that becoming a Historian is a sacred gift. A gift you don't deserve, most think you won't even be gifted with a Pokémon and when the Lifted see you and your Slowpoke they will do all in their power to keep you from leaving."

Onuris almost rolled his eyes… almost. Of course he would be rolling them at the concept of the Lifted but still the last time he rolled his eyes in the presence of the High Father it had not ended well. So instead he nodded, it did sound like something the Lifted would do. The Lifted being the group directly below the High Father in chain of command those who had completed their Research Expedition and brought valuable knowledge back to Rellik.

The worst thing about not having the Lifted like you was that they all had traveled and journeyed with their partner Pokémon thus they all had a very powerful partner at their side always and with well over fifteen it could end badly for a little bitty Historian especially if they were all targeting him. The High Father moved closer and set a hand on his shoulder.

"No harm will befall you whilst under my care."

At that point Onuris's head exploded not literally of course but never once had the High Father said one comforting thing to him in fact it was usually the extreme opposite. So naturally Onuris was speechless and his jaw hung open. "Go the ceremony will soon begin consider this my farewell for I won't see you off."

That was a bit more in character but still not quite him. He was still shocked and stood in the same place unmoving. "Go!" The High Father nearly shouted back handing him hard. That was more like it and Onuris snapped to attention with Paki following suit. "Thank you sir." Then they ducked back under the curtain. The others didn't seem to notice. Onuris's breath caught in his throat. Or were they just ignoring him?

He cast his eyes down at Paki who looked up to him as if saying man up. Onuris nodded and looked up refusing to back down. Then The High Father walked on stage and stood looking out the large crowd that was gathered. As Onuris looked out he couldn't help but notice quite a few Lifted with Pokémon like Blaziken and Scizor all right up by the stage.

Ife was also there waving to him this comforted Onuris a bit but still-

"My fellow people of Rellik I stand before you today to introduce you to the people who will bring more knowledge to us meet our Historians and the Pokémon who will guide them and aid them on their Research Expeditions.

First Abel who received highest marks during his time at the academy and his Pokémon partner Murkrow." He received a great deal of cheering and simply smirked at the adoration. He had shaggy black hair that was real light, and he had simple frame glasses. He was bigger than Onuris brain and brawn apparently. Then just as the crowd was settling Abel and his Murkrow simultaneously threw Onuris a sneer just for kicks.

Paki began to waddle over a give him a piece of his mind when Onuris put his foot out to stop him and shook his head frantically. So instead Paki lay down and closed his eyes pretending to sleep. Luckily no one had seen as they were all absorbed in Abel's greatness apparently. When The High Father had heard enough he put his hands up to quiet the cheering and it all quit immediately.

His gaze really was terrifying and it sure shut the crowd up Lifted included got silent and for the first time Onuris admired his Father truly. "Next is Athene who won best in martial arts in the entire academy. For a strong arm is needed as much as a strong mind on these journeys as well as the will to survive. And of course her partner Pokémon Mienfoo.

As for Athene she had blonde hair kept in a short ponytail she was also rather tall and though she didn't have much meat on her bones it appeared to all be muscle. And of course she cast a condescending look at Onuris before it was done. He sighed and looked down at Paki who just scoffed where he lay.

Once it was quiet the High Father continued down the line. "Next Piers who is over all a great choice for his balanced ethic of school and history and possibly most important caring for others whether friend or foe and his partner Pokémon Scorupi." Onuris could hear the sarcasm in the High Fathers voice and wanted to laugh everyone else was too dense to hear it though Onuris did look out and see Ife stifling laughter with a hand cupped over her mouth.

As the applause died Onuris yet again got a look he clenched his fist Piers was only two feet away he could flat out sawk him in the jaw besides he was the closest to being his size so it might be a fair fight. He also had red hair like RED hair he kept straight and short. Onuris really was considering when his entire body froze. "And lastly Onuris, my own son." Everyone tensed none the least Onuris himself.

The High Father continued when the silence was unbearable. "Indeed my own son who was called upon by Arceus himself to become a Historian. And of course his partner Pokémon… Slowpoke." Onuris looked down to see Paki had indeed fallen asleep. After the presentation people were supposed to clap but other than a few people who weren't completely rude and Ife who was cheering her heart out it was sadly hollow and echoey.

After it subsided… not like it ever truly began but still the High Father stood tall and announced the newly appointed Historians the Research Expedition's that they would be fulfilling. "Firstly Athene you shall be traveling to the Kanto region and learning all there is to know about Mt. Silver a mountain supposedly as old as Mt. Coronet. Since you are physically the strongest you are most likely to find what we seek. Do you accept this as your Research Expedition?"

The battle girl nodded. "Yes sir. I shall fulfill the task."

"And will you stay strong and not fall to the ways of those who inhabit those lands?"

"Yes sir I shall stay strong in the ways I was taught."

The High Father nodded and allowed her to walk off the stage as she was done being presented. And now Athene the proud battle girl needed to prepare. That was what the three day grace period was generally used for, to learn as much as possible about your target where you were destined and such. The same three day period Onuris had been told he'd have to go without he sighed remembering.

Next was Abel who would be going to research the habits of Pokémon in Hoenn to Onuris though it sounded allot like sitting in a class room and listening to lectures from the Professor who was a supposed expert on the matter. Hey smart guy going to smart place strong girl going to strong place. Now Onuris wondered what his goal would be.

Last was Piers who was apparently everyone's favorite strong in every aspect according to the people. His Research Journey was a surprise to all those gathered including Onuris. For his mission was to go to Sinnoh and make contact with Regigas a legendary Pokémon very powerful, and ancient. Of course he didn't seem shaken in the least. Why would he? It's not like Regigigas are ten times the size of humans and no one has seen it in ages or anything.

Onuris gulped as his turn came around what would it be? Find out carnivorous Pokémon's favorite treat? Perhaps find out the contents of a Wailord's stomach the hard way? "And of course my son Onuris who will be journeying to-" Onuris looked around and noticed the worried looks on people's faces it wasn't a mystery as to why either a fog was rolling in very heavy and in the middle of the day to. Very unnatural.

But the High Father continued like nothing was wrong. "-To Unova where it will be his duty to gain the trust of Pokémon who have existed since ancient times and to bring them back here. I don't need to tell you that capturing is out of the question?" He yet again said more than asked and Onuris thought back to the red and while orb he had seen once in a demonstration about the evil of Pokémon Trainers.

He gulped then nodded and said. "Yes High Father."

"Good and as a reminder to all the Historians who have been called to serve shall have but one year to fulfill the goal set to them. Then they will be expected to return home whether victory or failure. Now than I call this ceremony to a close." By this point the fog was everywhere Onuris could hardly see and then his arm was grabbed by someone. "Docks go now." The High Father harshly whispered in his ear.

Then he let go and pushed Onuris towards the stairs. So he ran and Paki ran keeping up surprisingly well, they ran down the slope the city was built on and towards the docks at the bottom of the hill. As he ran he swore he could feel Blaziken's fire and Scizor's claw gripping at his back. Luckily he was never grabbed or burned as he ran. Not like he even knew if someone was really chasing him.

Even so he ran like he was being chased, the fog was still everywhere and Onuris fought through it. Then before he knew it he was there at the dock his boat was waiting and the crew was clearly expecting a quick getaway as the boat was running and the only thing keeping it still was a guy holding the boat in one hand and a pole attached to the dock in the other he looked anxious to say the least.

Onuris and Paki ran aboard and just as quick the guy released the pole and the boat scooted backwards as quick as it could. Just as they were loose and turned around Onuris looked back at the docks and watched a man appear slowly through the fog he had shining dark eyes and spiked black hair next to him stood a Sableye and they didn't look happy either one. But now they were safe so Onuris doubled over panting trying to catch his breath as for Paki he simply laid down and yawned. A clap of thunder was heard above them a soft rain began to fall.

Meanwhile back at the stage everyone had dispersed whether to avoid the unnatural fog or whatever the area was abandoned now. The High Father remained and looked out at the sloped city. He wished he could see the docks from where he stood but no dice, inside he knew Onuris made it the fog had made a good distraction in the end and speak of the devil the creator of the fog now stood beside the High Father his own senses were all that signaled its arrival.

The high father reached in his robes and pulled out a small orb, colored red and white. "Good job Druddigon." He said and returned the dragon to its place of rest. The orb shrunk to the size of a marble and he placed it back in his robes before walking off stage and heading back to his mansion. If he was lucky no one would ever find out his secret that he had kept for so long.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm**

**Ta-Da Ch. is done I plan to edit and fix but you know what would make my day? A review. One dang review I thank Guest for his review yea thanks bro see you should all try to be as awesome as Mr. Guest anyway Ch 3 next.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmm**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Nice Boat Ride

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**I used to own Pokemon until I took an arrow to the knee okay thats a lie I never owned Pokemon a sad sad truth. Anyway I decided to post a new chapter its been a while but thats just because I was to ashamed to post such a tiny chapter. But here you go all the same.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Chapter 3: A Nice Boat Ride**

Onuris was standing bracing himself against the rail. He had just lost his lunch… and breakfast all over the side. When they first set out one week ago the sea had been very hospitable Onuris had spent it learning all he could about Unova from the sailors who were still citizens of Rellik thus knew about as much as he did. But what they did not know about the way of the other regions they made up for in other ways.

However he did learn quite a bit about marine Pokémon seeing as when the crew wasn't taking Historians to the place of their research expedition they were simply fisherman. He learned about Mantines and Alomomolas. Huntails and Walreins. It was all very interesting to Onuris who knew about as much as one would expect for being a prankster who never attended Historian academy.

Thus the only Pokémon he even knew were Desiv who was the lady of the house, Ife's guardian. Not that Ife really needed it but no one messed with Desiv and got away with it. Plus Miz the Jynx who had acted as a sort of nanny to the two when they were young. That had been quite frightening when Miz was after him for not wearing his clothes the proper way. And Desiv was the one who taught Ife to make it to the ceremony and etiquette lessons. Truth be told the Pokémon Onuris knew weren't animals with super powers but friends and family.

He never once imagined keeping Miz in a ball shaped prison; it just wasn't right so he kept replaying Arceus's words over and over about how he would have his eyes opened to the ways of the other regions. It was just a long shot not to mention having no training Onuris figured he would fail at his mission anyway. But he couldn't exactly turn the boat around and go home not without being exiled anyway.

So he sighed and shut up taking the boat ride in a bit of morbid silence. Then when they were a week out just before the storm hit when they were in deep ocean not here or there simple blue in every direction. That is when an entire pod of Wailords surfaced surrounding the small vessel there must have been a dozen of them all fifty feet in length. Onuris had backed up from the rail all the way into the captain his face pale as a sheet of paper.

But the captain just laughed. "Don't fret boy they're just passing by like us." This did not comfort Onuris in the least so he stood by the captain and watched Paki the fearless Slowpoke climb up on the rail and wave to the Wailords one actually waved back even doing a little spin. Of course a little spin for a Wailord meant a huge wave into the side of the boat. Onuris paled even more and was sure the boat would go over but it didn't.

After an hour or so the Wailords broke off and headed east towards the open blue the sailors said that was the True Ocean thousands of miles of endless blue where only true water types could live. Paki watched them go and Onuris couldn't help wonder if he wanted to join heck he didn't even know if Slowpoke could swim he had always heard they were too lazy to do much of anything and yet Paki had kept up as they ran to the docks, had climbed the railing to greet the Wailord, and even been prepared to start a fight on the stage with Abel and his Murkrow.

Maybe his was a defective Slowpoke. Course Onuris was a defective Historian so he shrugged and stood got up the nerve to walk over and stand beside Paki. "One day we will go there see if we're missing out on anything." He said not nearly as confident as he had hoped to sound. But Paki humored him and gave a nod then climbed off the rail and curled up underneath the bench and fell asleep.

That very night was when the storm hit. It felt like Wailords were doing Aquatics all around them and the sky was blacker than any night Onuris had ever been under. The captain kept his cool but all the same told Onuris and Paki to go inside out of the storm. So they did and that was when Onuris felt the sea bouncing and churning he held his stomach though. Once there was a lapse in the storm he ran outside making a run for the deck and as previously mentioned lost his breakfast and lunch.

Paki then slithered outside and sat beside him as he wobbled against the rail. "How long till we reach Unova?" he asked voice shaking. "Oh four days or so but the way this weather keeps changing I don't know where we're gonna come into port. Or if we'll even make a port if it gets real bad." The captain said without a care. This didn't give Onuris reassurance and the waves continued to crash against the boat.

He slid back into the boats stomach and tried to sleep. It wasn't easy but eventually the Sand Mew hit him over the head and he slept as sound as one can sleep on a ship that may capsize. A couple days later the storm intensified to the point the boat was catching air not even touching water just floating. The captain refused to be scared off by the ocean and pressed on towards Unova of course Onuris was already scared to death and swore if he made it off the boat alive he'd be happy if he never saw another.

On the day before they reached Unova the captain told Onuris that he didn't even know where they would make port. The plan was to land in Castelia but now the current pushed them eastward towards Undella and Nuvema. But there was nothing that could be done so the crew buckled down and waited to see where they'd be landing the next day. So two weeks after leaving Rellik Onuris now stood on the boat the rain had dropped to a more rythmatic beat and the boat sat for better or worse just outside the port of Nuvema town.

But now Onuris questioned if the boat wasn't safer. After all here the people were barbarians who trapped Pokémon in spheres and forced them to battle each other not his favorite place to be for sure. The crew all helped in tying the ship down she was a bit battered and in need of some repairs but the captain assured Onuris it was nothing to fret and that the boat would be fixed and they'd be off in no time.

Meaning he would be left on a foreign region with nothing but a pink, yawning, Pokémon and a mission to find and convince ancient Pokémon to come back to Rellik to be studied. Truthfully he was scared to death no idea where to start where to go so he decided to simply go. The ship and her crew would be heading back to Rellik once the boat was fixed so now he had nothing to do except progress in his Research Expedition.

Onuris grabbed his pack that the High Father had packed aboard for him with little to no resources and money he could have sworn was native to the Hoenn region due to the red Groundon and blue Kyogre decorating both sides. Then he thanked the crew and set off Paki at his heels. "So we need… old Pokémon... You know any old Pokémon?" he stopped and looked down at Paki

The previously mentioned pink yawning thing shook its head slowly. "Okay then guess that means we gotta find some. Let's see what info we can dig up in Nuvema town."

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Anyway as I said... short. But not as short as it was seriously I had everything I wanted to say said after like two paragraphs the rest was bs but guess its cannon now no seriously though I enjoyed it hope you did to.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmm**


	4. Chapter 4 - Dug Info

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm **

**So yea 4th chapter... yay anyway in this chapter Onuris has his first encounter with an 'owned' Pokemon and all it does is raise more questions for him but anyway enjoy and also I don't own Pokemon Just So You Know.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm m**

** Chapter 4: Dug Info.**

As it turned out Nuvema was the definition of small town maybe twenty houses in the whole place and that was it the only building that wasn't a house was a lab a Pokémon lab. Onuris and Paki must have stood in front of it half a dozen times before deciding meh maybe there's something else somewhere so he found himself looking at houses, like he was in the market or something.

"This place stinks I wanna go home." Onuris said after a minute of just him and Paki staring at one whose mailbox read Cheren's House. Paki scowled up at him and began to walk away. "What you wanna go home to?" but no answer came and Onuris just followed the rather quick Slowpoke through the small town until he stood in front of the oh so familiar Pokémon Lab.

Onuris sighed. "I suppose there's no helping it I gotta check at least to see if they know where any ancient Pokémon are. Heck maybe one of them can tell me what an ancient Pokémon is." So he walked to the door Paki marching behind him to make sure he didn't try to Buizel out. He put his hand on the handle and opened it. When he heard nothing he got the nerves to open his eyes then take a step inside making sure to leave the door wide open in case he had to make a run for it.

He took a deep breath and spoke. "Uh hello is anyone here?"

"I'm in the back one second." The voice was far from manly but it was a man probably young. After a few seconds of tapping his foot impatiently and Paki who once still collapsed onto the floor and seemed to fall asleep instantly. After a short wait that seemed to last forever in the super quiet lab where the only noise was a clock on the wall.

Then the person who Onuris had heard appeared out of a side door in the back. As Onuris had guessed he was a young man probably only a couple years older than himself. He was very tall and lanky as opposed to Onuris who was just short and skinny. "Um yes can I help you? Are you looking for the Professor? I'm afraid she isn't here right now she went to Mistralton to visit her father."

But his eyes were glued to the man's shoulder where a brown Pokémon sat it had red eyes that spoke of contentness and a pointed tail with a white tip hanging loosely. When Onuris said nothing the man's eyes wondered to the Pokémon collapsed of the ground. "Oh my is your Pokémon ill? We have a machine in the back that restores them to peak condition follow me."

He went to leave and Onuris finally snapped out of his daze. "What? Sick? No he's just sleeping it's all he ever does really." The man stopped and turned chuckling.

"Oh sorry I tend to get carried away my name is Pol I'm an Aide to the Professor." He said offering his hand. Onuris inspected it and looked to the Patrat it happily waved giving its own greeting.

So he gave in accepting Pol's handshake after all if the Patrat was happy maybe there was a reason."Onuris."

"Okay Onuris so what can I help you with? Oh first." He reached in his deep lab coat pocket and pulled out a red and white orb. Onuris tensed and sidestepped so he was directly in front of Paki who having lost the light warming his face woke and looked up. But Pol only pointed it at the Patrat. "Thanks Kono you were a huge help." Then a red beam shot out and the Patrat disappeared.

Onuris was so tensed he thought what little muscles he had would rip his shirt open. But no Pol then placed the red orb back in his pocket and smiled at Onuris like nothing was the mater. "So what can I do for you today?"

'Don't draw attention to yourself, not yet anyway the Research Expedition comes first.' He thought to himself then finally his body listened to his words and loosened some.

He scratched the back of his head trying to figure out how to go about asking the question and decided to just go for it. "Do you know any… Ancient Pokémon?" the question hung in the air and it seemed to be the last thing Pol expected to hear.

"Um not personally but I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Ugh neither do I really. I guess I mean ancient as in old. Pokémon that have existed for a long time."

Suddenly realization came over his face and he said. "Oh like fossil Pokémon is that what you mean?"

"…Yea sure." It wasn't much but maybe whatever fossil Pokémon were he may be able to take one home and be done with it.

"That must make you one of Clay's Rock Hunters."

"…Yea sure that's me."

Pol seemed really excited now maybe lying wasn't the best option. "That's awesome I got a friend in Accumula town he works at the Pokémon center but he used to work at the Nacrene Museum but then he quit cause he wasn't fulfilling his dream of helping people and Pokémon but he's really a great guy we've been friends for ages. But anyway if you go there I'll call him and tell him who you are he'll be psyched to meet one of Clay's Rock Hunters even me I've never seen one only heard of them and to think one of them is asking me for help-"

Onuris arched his brow a little more with every word Pol said and he looked down at Paki to see he was just as stunned silent. Pol noticed and got quiet. "- Sorry I talk allot but yea I wish I could have been more help but I'll be sure to call him and give him a heads up. It's only noon or so it's just an hour up the road if that." He finished not looking winded in the least.

The supposed Rock Hunter was at a loss for words so he merely nodded "Thanks' Pol."

"Anytime have fun."

So Onuris still quite unsure what was even happening made a hasty retreat. Once outside he sighed Paki however just yawned and a small black cloud formed overhead.

It wasn't much but it was something so he decided to leave this tiny town behind him. No bloodthirsty trainers yet but that could change at any second even if Pol wasn't normal per se he had been one to Onuris could hardly imaging that Patrat scared in a dark circle being bounced around inside a lab coat it must have been terrifying. But at the same time how come it looked so jovial if it lived such a tortured life.? Onuris needed answers if he was going to continue on his research expedition.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**There it was I really enjoyed writing it if I do say so myself anyway I would like your feed back if there is in fact anyone reading this still. I realize I can't write worth anything but I'm hoping the story lives on.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**


	5. Chapter 5 - Route One and Done

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Yea Chap. 5 I realize this technically means I'm neglecting the other but I hope to focus on it for a bit plus this story was idle for far longer. Anywho be prepared to make cute awwww sounds because theres a couple moments in this chapter but I won't spoil it. I do not own Pokemon thank you very much for making me point out the obvious and shatter my dreams but hey no hard feelings.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Chapter 5 – Route One and Done.**

Trees that was all there was. If Onuris had wanted trees he would have stayed home there were plenty of em there to. But no here they all looked the same and though there was a beaten path that he was staying on it was far from the walking on a thousand year old bridge that was hanging by a thread over an active volcano that he was hoping for as he walked he saw many Pokémon simply watching him back not fleeing or hiding.

Neither were trainers running around yelling and hissing in a foreign tongue. The Pokémon he passed along the route (mainly Patrat and Lillipup) didn't seem to be hiding like their life depended on it. He even decided to test his theory by suddenly stopping turning and screaming at the top of his lungs at a small Patrat who glared right back at him not frightened in the least.

Onuris rested his chin on his hand and seemed to think, he looked down at Paki whose expression could only be described as. 'You're an idiot' Then just as the scream was fading into the distant Onuris heard a scream focused right back at him it was higher pitched like a child but it wasn't making any sense to him.

Paki looked at him with a 'you done it now' look and Onuris tried to feign innocence but when the crying continued a short distance away Onuris sighed and set off into the woods away from the path. As it turned out the crying was quite a bit further then he originally thought heading west through the trees led him quite close to the ocean and he began to wonder what whiny baby could have a voice that carried that far.

And so he found the owner of the voice a small baby sitting in the ruins of an egg shell. It had a round white head a blue body and a oval like tail that was brown and flat. Its nose was big and its eyes bigger, it also had two triangular ears and in its hand it held a shard of a blue egg. "What is that?" Onuris asked looking down at it as if either it or Paki would offer an answer. Paki just gave him a disgusted look and tilted his head in the direction of the still crying Pokémon.

Onuris nodded. "Oh right." He said hurriedly sitting cross-legged in front of the tree and stared at it as if that would quiet it. But when its crying only got louder he was shocked out of his stupor. "Hey, hey now little… baby … thing." Paki scooted up beside Onuris and both stared at the one foot tall baby leaning against the tree still clutching the shard. Neither were sure what to do as neither had ever been around a baby.

The baby opened its eyes long enough to see two giants staring at it expectantly and it went back to crying only louder. Onuris was freaking out more than ever, he thought back to when he was a baby or at least before his mom and dad were killed. He remembered something his mom used to do for him so he yanked the Pokémon out of the shell debris and tried holding it like a mother would hold a baby.

"Uh okay let's see if I remember this right." He said as he started to rock the Pokémon slowly though it fought back tooth and nail. "I see the moon and the moon sees me, the moon sees me and my little baby." Onuris noticed the small baby had quieted though still looked like it could start again at any second so he continued. "I don't remember the rest of the song. But maybe when you're grown you can sing along."

The Pokémon seemed confused by the lyrics but nestled into Onuris's arms and went to sleep all the same tired from bawling its head off. After about a minute of silence Onuris sighed and looked down at Paki who had the biggest most smug look he'd seen on anybody since Ife back in Rellik. He wanted to punch the stupid pink abomination but decided against it as the baby would probably wake. So he fought to stand using only his legs and once he did sighed.

"Well that was more than enough excitement for one life time come on Paki the path is back this way." But he cut Onuris off proving yet again that Slowpokes may not be all that slow. "What?" the Pokémon rested the tip of its tail on his chin like he was thinking then nodded its head in the direction of the tree. "You want me to put him back are you crazy it's just a baby."

But Paki wasn't having it he tried to puff up his chest and marched around the tree like he was looking for something. "His parents? You think they're coming back?" He nodded firmly. 'Nah I don't think so I mean it was crying for quite a while and its parents never came back so I don't know maybe it doesn't have parents." Onuris didn't even notice the hopefulness in his voice but Paki did.

He pointed his tail to the base of the tree again then tried acting old and decrepit moving slower than even a Slowpoke should feel proud of. Onuris just watched. "… I don't get it. Old is that what you're saying old Pokémon?" Paki nodded then pointed to Onuris once more. "Me old Pokémon… Oh Ancient Pokémon! Geeze why you gotta beat around the bush like that?"

Paki appeared angry but in control. He pointed to the baby Pokémon and then shook his head. "Not ancient. You think that this baby isn't an Ancient Pokémon?" Onuris held it closer. "You don't know that this one could hold the key to discovering how to cure diseases and telling us the ancient ways." Paki only arched his brows at the delirious Historian and began stalking off the way they had come.

But all the same Onuris hurried after him. "You're not gonna guilt me bro." But Paki only marched on pretending not to hear anything. "Oh real mature ya know the more rotten you act the more rotten you smell Ife used to say that so you smell like garbage Paki. Ha how about that!" he said loudly but continued to follow the large pink Pokémon. They walked for a time Onuris trusting Paki's sense of direction so he simply walked while looking down at the sleeping Pokémon who still clutched the shard of blue egg.

"I see the moon and the moon sees me the moon sees me and my little baby. I don't know the rest of the song but maybe when you're older you can sing along." If Paki could have rolled his eyes anymore he'd be able to see the moon so ignoring the historian he continued walking. It was past noon when they stopped and it was then that Onuris realized that relying on a Slowpoke's sense of direction was probably not his best idea.

They came to a stop at a tiny pond. Paki merely walked up to it turned around and dropped his tail into the probably tepid water. "Ew Paki I mean come on if there's a fish living in there then I have a fish living in my stomach." After a few seconds of silence with Paki making not a single motion he spoke. "Come on we can't go fishing at a time like this… seriously." But Paki only yawned and watched happily as warm rain drops began to hit the surface of his nose and make Onurise even angrier.

The so called Historian's attention was brought back to earth when the baby Pokémon in his arms began to stir due to the raindrops. "Now, now there, there little one its okay." But the Pokémon was awake now the good news was it seemed perfectly content and not crying or sobbing or yea that stuff. He and the little one stared at each other for a time and then in a death deifying stunt he dropped without warning out of Onuris's arms landing on the ground.

Paki who was facing away from the water watched with mild interest as it waddled up to him then looked into the shallow pool that Paki's tail resided in. As he stood looking at the surface of the questionable water Onuris smiled. "Ah he's the cutest Pokémon I've ever seen." This got him a hard glare from Paki who then immediately tried to look somewhat cute only to fail horribly.

Onuris just shook his head and kneeled. "Well regardless he's going to need a name. And I don't suppose you have any ideas?" but Paki just yawned pretending not to be interested. "Oh fine be a meanie to the one day old baby how do you sleep at night?" Again Paki pretended not to notice and carried on with his fishing that he was failing so horribly at. The baby Pokémon getting bored at watching the rain drops hit the puddle walked back over to the still kneeling Onuris.

"All right little one or at least that's what the High Father used to call me come to think of it he probably wasn't the most prepared parent he was socially awkward around kids which is usually a red flag you would think anyway little one…" the small blue and white Pokémon gave him his undivided attention. His giant piercing eyes made it hard for Onuris to take seriously but he managed.

"Okay little one what name do you want I guess it would be rude if I didn't ask you. Hey Paki get over here." The Slowpoke had hate written all over as he stopped his oh so important fishing and marched over being sure to stomp his soft widdle feet as he did. "Hmm do you have any preferences?" he asked the baby who seemed to think form a moment then took a brave warrior pose standing straight with his pointed hands on his waist.

The historian seemed to think on this but then the charades continued when the small Pokémon tried to wink and smile like he was a hot guy or something. "You want a name dripping with awesomeness is that it?" the Pokémon gave a firm nod in response. "Hm how about Hasani?" The baby just seemed confused by the name. "It means handsome in a foreign language." So the Pokémon assumed a thinking posture before nodding again happy.

"See Paki? All is well." Onuris said happily but the two were now having a stare down, the stalemate was broke when Paki licked Hasani covering the tiny one with slime. Onuris thought for sure he would start crying again but instead the Pokémon returned the favor by hugging Paki's nose and laughing getting some of the slime back on the owner. Then he walked disoriented to the tiny pond and fell face first into the pool.

Onuris and Paki exchanged a look and the historian just shook his head at the grinning pink Slowpoke then without warning Hasani surfaced gripped in his tiny teeth a plain brown fish small in size but big enough that when it flailed about Hasani's entire head shook in a almost demonic way and yet a grin was plain on its face as if showing Paki who was the better hunter.

It did seem to put Paki in a sour mood but Onuris just put his hand to his chest and gulped hard.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Emyways ha get it! its a joke ha ha. Anyway Chap 5 in case you were wondering and my neon signs weren't enough yes it is a baby Oshawott recently hatched as a matter of fact. It was'nt quite how I originally planned to write this chapter but once I started I couldn't very well turn the car around but I think all is well with the world. So the trio should be making it to there destination in the next chapter. I only say should because it could go off on another random adventure. (seriously though the pond was not supposed to be there o_o I know right.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**


	6. Chapter 6 - Accumulating Knowledge

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmm**

**Hold onto your jeans this is gonna be a long one that is if anyone is in fact reading this if you arent Nanny nanny boo boo if you are welcome I hope you enjoy. P.S. I don't own Pokemon if I did Exeggutor would get the love it deserves.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm**

Chapter 6: Accumulating Knowledge in Accumula.

Being lost was a lot easier then admitting you're lost and Paki was sure not gonna admit it to… Him. At first Onuris had put on a smirk when it became clear that Paki was in fact lost but as they continued walking aimlessly through the woods Onuris's smirk faded over time. The longer they were lost the less likely it was that they'd find their way back. Hasani sat in the Historian's arms looking at all the sights as in the trees.

It was kind of neat for Onuris to after all, the baby Pokémon was in fact a baby so had never seen the sights before. Onuris having enough said. "Alright Paki seriously we-"but Paki cut him off with his tail perked up and charged ahead. Onuris followed and then there they stood on the path. The pink one looked up at him with a small smirk as if to say. 'What was that you were saying?'

"Yea yea whatever, come on the city is this way." Onuris said starting to walk down the path that led to Nuvema Town. Paki cut him off and shook his head pointing his tail it the opposite direction. "No your wrong this time bud." Using a free hand he pat Paki on the head nearly losing a couple fingers when he snapped at him. "Gee alright have it your way. I however am going to Accumula."

The two had a stare off that would make a lesser man flinch but at last someone said. "Having a bit of dissension in the ranks?" both turned there heads slowly to see a guy standing there. He looked slightly older then Onuris had dark hair and vaguely tan. His hair was spiky and messy. His eyes were as blue as cool glass, he wore a striped shirt purple and black that wore loosely along with his khaki pants. But the smile on his face was quite warm like he had no ill will.

However when the two continued their glares only now pointed at the stranger his smile faded slightly and he backed up. "Gee didn't mean anything by it just saying." Onuris's glare suddenly stopped as Hasani started struggling and broke free. "Hasani ran to the stranger and started gripping at his pants leg. The stranger lifted him up and held him away from him so as to get a good look."Well aren't you a cute little Oshawott.

Onuris arched his brow. "Is that their species name?"

"It is."

"I was wondering I've just been calling him Hasani."

"Ooh what's that?" he asked genuinely curious he seemed to just be a fountain of lightheartedness at least so far.

"Uh actually do you think you could tell us where Accumula city is?"

The strangers smile disappeared. "Uh yea that way." He said pointing in Paki's direction, who put on a smirk. Onuris slapped his face and Hasani just smiled along with the stranger. "Well thanks I suppose." He said using one hand to rub his face and the other to take Hasani back. The stranger gave the baby Pokémon back and said. "Well good luck with your Pokémon journey or whatever."

He handed Hasani back and started jogging away from Accumula. "I'm not on a Pokémon Journey!" but he gave no inkling that he heard. So they started walking again Paki in the lead since apparently Onuris would be lost forever without him. Then not twenty minutes later at around five in the afternoon they reached Accumula a couple miles turning into a couple hours because they got lost.

Onuris sighed sitting on the first bench he saw, after living a mansion all his life even with all the running around he did. Well he was simply tired. Hasani broke free and he and Paki stood a ways away playing. Well Hasani played Paki humored him as best he could. It was five forty-five by the time he mustered enough strength to stand and go into the Poke center keeping Hasani locked in his arms so tight he could hardly breathe and Paki so close he almost stepped on him multiple times.

Inside however there were not trainers beating Pokémon, or yelling at each other is foreign tongues, or laughing at poor unfortunate Pokémon slaves walking around doing their deeds. Instead they were all sitting around on bench seats talking and laughing. Still he kept his Pokémon close until a young boy younger than him ran up and said. "Oh wow you started out with an Oshawott to? So did I! Go water types right! My friends both started with Snivy though so they been whooping up on us but I caught a Patrat so that's all gonna turn around soon."

On one hand Onuris was to shocked to speak because he had just been dragged into a conversation with a Pokémon trainer and on the other hand the kid seemed nice. To nice to just ignore. "Oh uh yea actually I started with Slowpoke here." He said pointing to Paki who did not like being called a Slowpoke whether it was his name or not. Before the kid could answer though another kid his age yelled.

"Hey Joey quit being an idiot can't you tell he's not a new trainer like us he's like twice your age." A kid yelled from a table across the way sitting beside him a green snake like Pokémon looked on mockingly."That your name? Joey?" Onuris asked. The kid nodded slightly. "Well it was good meeting you anyway."

"Y-Yea he said before running back to the table where his friend sat.

The would be historian gave a Growlithe like shake getting the tingles off his spine before moving forward to the counter that was now vacant. A lady stood behind the counter with pink hair that made two loops. She smiled. "Welcome can I take your Pokémon?"

"What!?" Onuris yelled jumping back getting the attention of all.

He blushed as well as the nurse. "Your Pokémon may I take them to be healed." The look on her face said this had never happened before to her an Onuris blushed more at embarrassing them both. Um no thank you actually I'm looking for someone who works here."

Oh who might that be?" she asked him clearly having gotten her attention.

Onuris thought back. "Um not sure all I know is he used to work at the Neck Rain museum or something." The nurse still looked confused. "I think he meant Nacrene." Both the nurse and Onuris turned to see the stranger he'd met on the road only now he was panting and sweaty. Paki who was grounded took one sniff of his clothes and reeled back trying to bury his head in the floor which was made of tile.

The nurse understood this time and said. "You must mean Wilson our chef I'm sorry but he's not here anymore his shift ended an hour ago and he left. He did seem to be waiting for someone before you arrived kept looking at the door stuff like that. Anyway he'll be back in the morning if you want to rest here for the night We'd be glad to accommodate you a nights stay is free as is our services food and healing and what not."

Onuris seemed impressed for a moment. "That's awful generous of you. Doesn't that cost a lot?" she nodded solemnly looking out at all the young trainers. "It is most young trainers you see need help getting off their feet most of them here aren't strong enough to progress we give them three days of free lodging and after that they should be on their way. However being a Pokémon trainer isn't for everyone in fact most of the people you see here aren't cut out for it and when there three days is up they will if truly determined camp outside of town or simply give up and go home. It's a hard road to walk." She finished looking sympathetic.

But a certain historian didn't. "Well then why bother in the first place?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What?"

Both the nurse and the sweaty stranger spoke at the same time.

He just nodded. "I mean why try in the first place? What's the allure? Fame? Money?" The nurse seemed flat out dumbstruck while the stranger leapt into action as that last statement had gathered some eyes to focus on him. Onuris gulped hard had he already blown his cover? "What my friend here is saying-"The stranger said smiling a cheesy fake smile while grabbing Onuris's shoulder and spinning him slowly to face everyone.

"What my friend is saying is he is new to this whole Pokémon training thing and he is wondering what his options are or if he should just turn back now. He loses interest quickly you see." Everyone seemed to give a 'Oh." of understanding and so the stranger spun him a final time back around to face the nurse. "My friend here needs a room please." She silently handed a key still feeling a tad shocked.

Still gripping Onuris's shoulder he grabbed the key and pushed him slowly towards a hallway off to the side. "You smell like a sweaty Mankey." Onuris said through gritted teeth.

"And you don't? When's the last time you bathed?" Onuris looked surprised all of a sudden the Stranger's voice was no longer happy cheery but was dark and serious.

They took a couple more steps then stopped and the stranger lightly pushed him towards a door then tossed him the key. "Get a bath and change clothes meet me in the lobby at 8:30."

"Um okay." The stranger didn't speak again as he went to the door opposite and disappeared within, just before he did though Onuris caught a glimpse of something red and white on his belt then the door shut.

Onuris puffed up his chest. "Who does he think ordering me around?" Both Hasani and Paki didn't seem to notice instead looking at his own door. "Oh fine I know we need bathes to. Hasani you smell like dirty pond water." The small Pokémon only gave a firm nod as if to say. 'Yes, Yes I do.' He sighed again. Then entered his room planning for the first time to search the contents of his bag. (he was to tense the entire boat ride especially the second half).

Bathing the two Pokémon was far more trouble than it was worth. First was Hasani who fought tooth and nail because he liked the pond scum scent too much to let it wash away but once he was in he enjoyed it, water types like water after all. The bad news was after a couple seconds in the tub Hasani had turned the water green and brown. Onuris gagged while Hasani played in the water even now clutching the shard of egg.

But the second he was out before Onuris could get a towel on him the Pokémon jumped headlong into the beds sheet soaking them as he rolled over and over to dry off. The small blue and white Pokémon shook and slid making sure nowhere was untouched by the bath water. "You're enjoying it aren't you?" Onuris asked standing over him before dropping the towel on top of Onuris. Then it became a game of survival as Hasani drudged through the blackness, towel weighing him down as he sought out the light.

Onuris laughed when the weight was too much and Hasani simply fell over with a huff then the Historian turned to the second member of the team. Paki was difficult to get in the bath for another reason entirely. It was unknown if he wanted the bath or not due to his scowl which was always present not only now, but either way he wasn't moving period. Onuris literally could not lift him over the lip of the tub finally mustering all his manly muscles Onuris was able to lift him just over the edge then dropped him into the warm water the splash was large enough to soak the floor and Onuris. Paki's scowl deepened.

The entire bath Paki kept his scowl that said 'I hate you so much.' After he was out Onuris towel dried the massive creature because his pinkness refused to roll on the carpet like a commoner. Finally he let the water out so he could get a shower. After all with bathing the other two he didn't have time to relax in the tub. So he quickly showered then after drying off he poured the contents of the bag onto the carpet then sat cross legged. (The bed was still wet)

So Paki on his left Hasani on the right he began rifling through the stuff. A shirt two pairs of pants some socks and underwear a small loose jacket and a sleeping bag that rolled up to a ridiculously small mass but no tent or tarp so if it rained it rained. It was all very underwhelming but then he saw something beneath the shirt. A small black leather bag that he dumped out the contents. Tags seven of them. They were held from chains and simply had a silver plate that read H.O.R. "Historian of Rellik." He said smiling.

Hasani looked at them in wonder and fought to get one of the tags on it dragged across the floor but he wore it proudly letting it get hung up in the carpet. Onuris chuckled and took it from him and he immediately began to pout. The chains were somewhat adjustable but no amount of adjustment could keep Hasani's short body or Paki's low slung head from making the tag not hit the ground so he took them away to Hasani's dismay and even Paki seemed letdown.

Instead he wore one himself and hid the others away. "I'll have to find a jeweler and get them adjusted." Then he hurriedly got dressed as the clock on the wall now read 8:20. When he was done he wore the shirt his father sent a t shirt that was solid black a pair of jeans and the brown loose jacket now on. He then made sure the tag was still in place then offered a hand to Hasani who climbed up his arm and rested on his shoulder.

Onuris nodded to Paki a silent keep your guard up Paki nodded back and the trio left the room. Back in the main lobby dinner was in full swing and people were everywhere trying to get food and get to their seat where their friends waited. Onuris looked around a couple times and finally saw him the stranger he was sitting at a table that only had two chairs and he was staring at Onuris.

As he walked towards him he had to wonder was this the guy from the pier maybe he didn't get a good look maybe this was the guy with the Sableye. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Joey and his friend eating and chatting. Then he was there and sat with a thud. The stranger just eyed his neck. "Loud and proud huh?" Onuris looked down at his neck and quickly stuffed the tag down his shirt. "Who are you? Did the Lifted send you?" Onuris asked quickly.

The stranger looked confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Onuris was a bit relieved but pressed harder needing to know Hasani and Paki were safe. "But you have a Pokémon yes? Are you A Pokémon Master?" he asked putting emphasis on the last word. He suddenly blinked and looked up, fear and suspense building as he now realized he was trapped in a room full of people who had captured Pokémon. Captured when was that ever considered a good word?

The stranger seemed to notice the ferocity in his eyes, and sat back in his seat trying to look calm. "Look I have no idea what you're on about. But I do know this; I smelled sea on your clothes before. So either you live on a pier or you just got here from somewhere else. My guess is the latter. Not to mention it is common knowledge that Unova is hard to reach unless by plane so..." Onuris tried to stay calm not saying a word so the man continued. "Look I don't want any trouble just information." The stranger said then offered his hand. "The names Adley."

Onuris only glared at it. "Onuris." he said without offering his own.

"Oh boy gonna be a long night." He said using his hand to instead scratch the back of his head. "So how do you wanna do this?" he asked looking back to the still scowling Historian. "How about you just answer my questions about Unova?"

"No no you're not doing it right you give me what I want I give you what you want honestly that's how bargaining works."

The stranger Adley assumed a how could you not know that pose and Onuris fumed more. "Fine me first who are you?" Onuris asked. Again the stranger sat back amused. "Didn't I tell you? Names Adley."

"I got that I mean-"

"Hup, hup nope not your turn anymore better choose your questions more carefully. Let's see How about this. What ocean did you cross to get here?"

Onuris gulped he was already one question behind and no doubt this guy was just gonna pick away at him to get everything important. So Onuris stood suddenly. "No more questions I don't have time for this!" Many gazes went to them but realizing it was the same idiot who caused a scene earlier they all went back to their food Joey however noticed and began treking to the other side of the room.

Adley shrugged then suddenly looked very serious. "What's wrong with your Oshawott?"

"I said no more questions!"

"Idiot would you look for yourself." Onuris turned his head to see Hasani wincing in pain and gripping his stomach. By this time Joey arrived his Oshawott on his shoulder.

Onuris set Hasani on the table laying him down. Adley turned to the newcomer. "Joey you have an Oshawott what do you know?y asked looking to the newcomer. "Uh, uh not much uh maybe nurse Joy-"

"She's not here right now what do you know?" at this point his own Oshawott had leapt down to the table and stood next to the pained Hasani.

Joey looked the pair over and said suddenly."The scallop. Onuris's Oshawott doesn't have a scallop!"

Adley nodded. "Good go get Nurse Joy tell her what's wrong." Once Joey was gone Adley turned to Onuris. "How old is your Oshawott and where is his scallop?" The Historian shrunk back at his now very serious voice. "He's not even a day old I found him alone in the forest he didn't have a scallop." Adley rolled his eyes just as nurse Joy arrived with two pink pokemon Onuris didn't recognize "Audino use Healing Pulse!"

A pink pulse left one of the pink things and Hasani seemed to enter something resembling sleep. Then the nurse picked him up and nodded for them to follow. So Onuris, Adley, and Joey all followed. And of course with the incident every eye was on him. But he didn't care this time both him and Paki looked solemn as they walked both worried about Hasani. They went behind the nurse's counter and down a long hall.

They stopped in front of a door with two doors on either side. She went into one and set Hasani in the bed hooking him up to all the machines so fast it was unbelievable. "Then she turned on Onuris with scold in her eyes he knew well. He'd seen it many times on Ife. "What were you thinking not mentioning this sooner?"

"Mention what?" he asked confused and concerned.

She glared on and Adley stepped forward. "Nurse Joy he knows very little about Pokémon or there habits he's… not from here."

"Well I don't care if he didn't know." she replied angry. "When Pokémon get endangered by foolish trainers then it's my concern."

"Please I'm sorry for whatever I did just tell me what's wrong with Hasani." Luckily Onuris's sincerity brought Nurse Joy around and she gave a small smile. "Nothing."

Onuris looked shocked. "Bu- But then why did he look hurt."

"Think of it growing pains you see Joey's Oshawott is quite a bit older and as you can see he has a scallop-"

Joey cleared his throat. "Uh she." Nurse Joy smiled. "Ah pardon me; well the scallop grows out of the Pokémon's stomach. Usually on the first or second day of their hatching."

The Historian gulped. "So he is in pain."

"Well yes technically you try growing a scallop out of your bellybutton and see if it hurts. Anyway when this occurs generally the Pokemons parents are there for it and nurture it as well they can usually find herbs to help dull the pain. Which brings me to my question. Where did you find a baby Oshawott and where we're its parents." A small glare had returned and Onuris knew the implications.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're asking. I found him in the wood alone he'd been there for some time by himself. He was crying when I found him, and his parents were nowhere to be seen surely if their baby had been crying for so long they would have returned right? I didn't steal I saved him he would have died there..." The nurse nodded.

"Fair enough. Well either way you're his trainer now. He needs his parent figure to help him through this."

Onuris wanted to argue the trainer part but instead he simply walked to the chair next to Hasani's bed and sat. Paki wanted to see to but since the bed was four feet off the ground and the tub was one there was no way so he just laid down head resting on his shoe. Onuris's hand went to his neck and realized the tag was still there. He simply sighed. "Get better Hasani." Onuris said it to himself though surely the others heard. "Okay Joey, Adley lets go." The nurse said.

Joey followed but Adley sat in the chair across the bed. "I think I'll stay a while." The nurse looked to Onuris who gave a short nod then left the room with Joey right behind her. Adley and Onuris sat in silence for a long while neither taking their eyes off Hasani. But the historian finally sighed. "The True Ocean was west of us."

"Huh?"

The Historian smirked. "That's your question then I said the True Ocean was on our west when we sailed here. Now I get to go. Why were you all sweaty earlier?"

"Oh." He said with a small smirk. "I went for a jog. That so unusual where you're from? Aw dang-it he said realizing he'd wasted another question.

"Not really. Now why did you lie for me when I accidentally yelled at Nurse Joy?"

"Ugh... Because when you said it you looked at everyone staring at you and I still don't know why but I saw fear in your eyes. So my question why was there fear in your eyes? What were you afraid of?" Onuris shook his head this was going south again fast. But at the same time Adley had stuck up for him not once not twice but three times and he really didn't seem evil.

"You don't understand. This all of this." He said waving around to anywhere in particular. "It's nothing like what I'm used to I am so far out of my element and here people and Pokémon they… I don't know." He finished half hearted.

"Well I'll count that as an answer your turn." Onuris looked up Adley was leaned back in his chair and the poke ball was in full view as if he were proud of it.

He wanted to ask but that would most certainly draw attention. "Do you know any…? Ancient Pokémon?" That got Adley's attention his eyebrow rose and rose until it had to have hurt. "Pardon?"

"You heard me Ancient Pokémon."

"Could you define the word? I'm sure there are multiple different categories and I think you mean just one."

Onuris shook his head "I knew it was hopeless guess I'll just have to look myself..." He looked down somewhat depressed. "Anyway I thank you for what you've done but if you don't mind I'd like to be alone with my Pokémon." Adley shrugged and if he was angry or put off he had a good way of hiding it. So Onuris just let his head fall on the mattress. Then took a deep breath after a few seconds. "I see the moon and the moon sees me, the moon sees me and my little baby. I don't know the rest of the song but maybe when you're older you can sing along."

Then he grabbed Hasani's small hand and started to drift off. Outside the room Adley sat leaning against the door poke ball in his hand he threw it and a Pokémon shone forth. It hovered over and rested in the palm of his hand. "Okay you were right and I was wrong okay." The Litwick did a small spin then rested again. "And I wanted to sleep in my nice warm bed tonight." Adley groaned and rested his head against the door.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Edit: Yea so I decided to go back and read my latest chapter and realized some glaring errors so I fixed them just thought you ought to know.**

**Well there she be hope you enjoyed this very long(at least by my standards) chapter. I hope you will review but more than that I hope you enjoyed. But more then that I hope you will not put stinky reviews in my space however if I deserve it (I probably do) knock me out and drag my body behind the shed because we all know there is enough bad stuff on Fanfiction. Also this chapter I copy and Pasted did not double check at all so if there is anly weirdness let me know.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmm**


End file.
